Noah Wyatt
Noah Benjamin Wyatt is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Claire and Chris Wyatt, and the older twin brother of Russell Wyatt. He will have been named after his adoptive grandfather. He will have the abilities of Solar Manipulation, Longevity, Clairaudience and Narcosis. Appearance Noah will inherit most of his appearance traits from his mother rather than his father, and he will share these traits with both of his siblings. He will have blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. While he is a baby, his hair will be so light that it almost appears white. It will darken slightly as he ages, becoming more of an ash blond colouring. Abilities Noah's first ability will be Solar Manipulation. He will be capable of manipulating and generating solar energy from his body. He will be able to create solar winds and solar flares and will emit strong solar energy, particularly when injured or hurt. Normally this will be under his control. However, he could possibly lose control of the emission if it was induced by pain, or if he was augmented. Additionally, he will be able to manipulate the sun itself, altering its position in the sky. This means he will able to affect the time of day, the temperature, the light level and the weather. His second ability will be Longevity. The ability will grant him partial immortality and an unceasing natural lifespan. It will prevent him from ageing further once he has reached cellular maturity, aged 20 years old. It also will make him healthier and less susceptible to illnesses. However, unlike rapid cellular regeneration, the ability will not heal injuries and thus he could still be killed. His third ability will be Clairaudience. Noah will be capable of hearing sounds from the future and the past. He will also be able to hear sounds occurring in other places in the present. The ability will be consciously activated, and when he uses it he will be temporarily unable to hear his own surroundings until he deactivates it. His fourth and final ability will be Narcosis. Noah's ability will enable him to incapacitate people's senses. He will be able to prevent people from seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting and perceiving texture, temperature and pain. Normally, he will only cut off one sense at a time. He will be able to cut off a singular sense using only proximity but will need physical contact to cut off multiple senses at once, and the more senses he tries to interfere with, the more difficult he will find the process. He will be able to use the ability to incapacitate an opponent, to negate enhanced senses and to relieve pain. Family & Relationships *Mother - Claire Wyatt *Father - Chris Wyatt *Younger twin brother - Russell Wyatt *Younger sister - Melissa Wyatt History & Future Etymology Noah is a Hebrew name which means "rest, comfort". His middle name, Benjamin, is another Hebrew name and it means "son of my right hand". His surname, Wyatt, is an English name meaning "brave, strong or hardy war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters